Chief of Surgery and a God?
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Owen Hunt has always been secretive, but only a handful of surgeons at Seattle Grace knew who he really was. When he finds his only daughter (fem Percy) Poppy in the hospital after a car accident, will he tell Christina Yang what he's been hiding for several years from her? His true identity as Poseidon and the fact he's a father?
Owen Hunt knew something wasn't right as he woke that morning, something to do with his daughter. Poppy wasn't exactly a young lady, but he loved her anyways.

Christina looked so peaceful next to him, he loved Poppy's mother Sally, Jackson but then he'd met Dr Christina Yang when he went to Seattle, Washington for a while.

Owen wasn't human. He looked it, but he was actually the ancient Greek god Poseidon, the god of the seas and earthquakes. Poppy had accidentally discovered that power when she and her ex boyfriend, Andrew Chase had been in the crater of Mount St Helens and Poppy had caused the volcano to erupt by complete accident again.

When the two got to Seattle Grace, Owen saw a familiar girl with scruffy black hair and tattered jeans on a stretcher "what's happened?" The chief of surgery asked, Meredith Grey looked at him in concern "multiple vehicle crash, that young girl was caught in between two SUV's and has major surgery needed" she told Owen.

Meredith was one of the few staff in the hospital who knew Owen's true identity. She was a demigod herself and instantly recognized Owen for who he was when he came to Seattle Grace several years ago. But she kept her mouth closed.

The other staff that knew were Alex Karev, Derek Sheppard, Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins and Richard Webber. They also knew how overprotective Owen was of Poppy, she was his only daughter.

Christina didn't understand Owen's reaction to the girl. But she saw the similarities between their Chief of Surgery and the victim, Christina thought she was looking at the female reflection of Owen Hunt. Meredith rushed her into the OR and came back to talk to Owen in his office "Alex's with her, she'll be fine, Owen. She's in the best hands" the doctor reassured the panicked god/surgeon, Owen nodded.

He was too damn worried about Poppy, what would happen if she died? He couldn't let that happen. Derek came in and talked him down "Owen, she's a tough girl. She's actually fighting to stay alive" he assured him, Owen was still worried "Alex says that she's lucky to be alive" Owen weakly smiled at him.

"Poppy never backs down from a fight, it's one of her qualities but also half of her fatal flaw" he said, Alex came in and told Owen his daughter was now in recovery "Owen, she's fine, Callie's with her" he assured him. Owen nodded and walked off to see his daughter.

"Is it me or is Christina gonna kill him when she finds out about Poppy?" He asked Meredith "she's gonna kill him, or try to" she smirked at him. Alex rolled his eyes and got back to work on the other accident victims as well as Poppy.

Owen walked to the recovery ward and saw Callie Torres talking to Poppy who was grinning and laughing "how'd you know my dad, Dr Torres?" She asked "well...he's our Chief of Surgery and I happen to be like you" she said to Poppy.

Owen smirked as the realization hit Poppy "you're a demigod?" She asked "as is Dr Karev, Dr Grey, Dr Sheppard, Dr Robbins and Dr Webber, we're the only few who know who your dad really is" she said "that he's a...holy Zeus above!"

Owen walked in and glared at her "what have I said about using that language?" He said, Callie got up "I'll leave you two alone for a bit, oh Owen, Christina's on the warpath with you again" Owen winced "not again" he groaned.

Poppy raised an eyebrow at him "new girlfriend?" She grinned at her father, Owen glared "don't even start" he warned, Poppy looked away "what happened, Pop?" He said, he was worried about her.

"I dunno, it happened so fast. I was driving my new car through Seattle to see Clarisse and Chris, two friends of mine from Camp, when this SUV just came outta nowhere and slammed into my Impala" she said, after that Poppy was out cold.

Owen placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm just glad you're alive" he said, Poppy smiled sadly at him. Alex had given him the report on her injuries "three broken ribs, a crushed ankle, a fractured wrist, a dislocated shoulder and a minor concussion" Owen nearly had a heart attack when he found out.

But he was more glad that Poppy was alive after her ordeal "does Sally know?" He asked, Poppy gasped and that tugged on her broken ribs "no, I forgot to tell you, mom knows I'm going to Connecticut to see Clarisse and Chris, but she doesn't know about my accident" she panicked "calm down, I'll let Sally know you were in an accident. Zeus above, Poppy, you've been in worse scrapes before" Owen said to his daughter.

Poppy nodded and drifted back to sleep "you heard that, didn't you?" He said, turning to see Arizona there "how bad were her previous scrapes?" She asked, apprehensive of the answer "honestly, I'm not sure. All I know is the injuries she had two months ago when my father possessed one of my great nephews and attacked Poppy's camp" he said, wincing at the memory of the Battle of the Labyrinth and the deaths of his family's children and siblings.

The two doctors left Poppy sleeping as they went to continue their day. But Owen was distracted at leaving Poppy alone and without her father's protection. Meredith and Derek had to keep him calmed.

Yet he was worried about Christina knowing that Poppy wasn't normal. As the day ended, Christina found Owen asleep next to Poppy's bed, she smiled and placed a blanket on him so he was more comfortable. Meredith looked in "I know she's Owen's daughter" she told her when Christina walked out of the room "you gonna kill him?" She asked, Christina shook her head.

"Not this time, but if I get wind of one more secret then yeah. I'm gonna kill him" with that, she walked off to her office. Meredith looked as Alex came up to her.

"They asleep?" He asked "knowing Owen, he's probably heard everything we said" she said to him. "You reckon George was a demigod, Meredith?" He asked her. She shook her head "I'd ask Callie about that" she said

"About what?"

Callie walked up to where they were "if George was a demigod?" Callie shook her head "no, he was a legacy. A child of a demigod" she said to Meredith and Alex "hopefully Christina never finds out about Owen and us" Alex muttered, Meredith and Callie looked at him and paled.

That would be a death sentence with Christina Yang, unknown to them Christina had heard them "why would Owen lie to me?" She angrily thought "but if she does, Owen's on his own. I'm not explaining" Alex said "hey, we're all to blame here, including Arizona, Derek and Richard. Bailey knows as well, but she's a mortal" Meredith tried to calm them from an argument in the corridor again.

Poppy woke the next morning and saw her dad sleeping beside her in the chair next to her bed "morning" he said, not opening his eyes "damn it, how'd you know I was awake?" Poppy asked. Owen grinned and properly looked at his daughter "parental intuition" he said, Poppy rolled her eyes at him "whatever you say dad, whatever you say" Owen gave her a pointed look again.


End file.
